pokestorysfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Nagovipo
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a PokeStory Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Mi Viaje Pokémon Comienza!. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Zdark (Discusión) 19:48 14 dic 2010 claro!!! claro que podemos ser amigos! :D y bienvenido a la wiki :D ok la verdad lo de la foto es ke yo le tome foto y la subi del cel pero tambien puedes escanear el dibujo ok seamos amigo de echo para mi todos los de pokéstorys son amigos ok --Alex 17:31 17 dic 2010 (UTC) sigue asi si claro que quiero ser tu amigo, me gusta como esta quedando tu historia Tiinchovaldez 21:02 17 dic 2010 (UTC) oye me gusta como esta quedando tu historia, sigue asi. Si tienes tiempo lee la mia y dime que te parece. es Conquistando Kanto. Gracias Tiinchovaldez 20:58 18 dic 2010 (UTC) bien bien, seamos amigos, cada vez somos mas en esta wiki! :D. Solo una sugerencia, no crees que tus episodios deberian ser un poquito mas largos?. Es solo una sugerencia, no te lo tomes a mal. xD --Brandon · Te atreves conmigo? 00:15 20 dic 2010 (UTC) recuerda oya amigo, primero gracias por contribuir a la wiki con tus historias, despues, cuando crees el articulo de un personaje, no pongas los sprites, pon las caras de MM. Mira los siguientes articulos asi me entiendes: Brandon Alcaide , Drake Brown , Luis Araya. Yo ya puse las caras en las paginas de Vicente y Josefina, pero acuerdate para despues. PD: Si capturan un pokémon cuya cara no esta en la wiki, sube la imagen pero con el nombre del pokémon y _MM. Ej: si la subes como Starly_MM esta bien; NO DEBES SUBIRLA COMO Cara de Starly. Tiinchovaldez 20:11 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Hi oye tu historia es buena tiene potencial como esta la mia o las mias cambiando de tema en que region es donde esta Vicente --Alex 14:19 23 dic 2010 (UTC) si me gusta tiene potencial como lo dije jaja ok sigue asi me gusta hasta ahora vas bien, pero no dejo de pensar que tus capitulos son un poquito cortos xD. Es solo mi opinion. Sigue asi. --Brandon · Te atreves conmigo? 20:56 25 dic 2010 (UTC) mira yo te voy a ayudar con las temporadas. pero dime... "Mi Viaje Pokémon Comienza!" Es el nombre de la temporada?. Si es así, dime el nombre de la serie en general. Por ejemplo Sankonmon (que es el nombre de mi serie) Las Aventuras de Drake (que es el nombre de la de Tiinchovaldez). Dime el nombre y lo pongo para despues enzeñarte a hacerlo. --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 19:39 27 dic 2010 (UTC) listo ya está creada la primera temporada con la enumeracion y la pagina para que sigas escribiendo. --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 20:02 27 dic 2010 (UTC) excelente pero amigo, claro que te ayudare con el artwork de vicente, pero dime como es su cabello, ya se que es castaño, pero en el dibujo no se entiende muy bien, dime que tan largo es :S Tiinchovaldez 20:20 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Pues No c kreo ke es muy bueno pero komo tu dices como ke le falta algo kreo ke talvez mas villanos o mas historia de la normal me refiero a ke historia mas original es muy original pero tiene algo de la de las otras historias de Sankonmon y Las Aventuras de Drake como que tienes ke poner mas estilo propio y ya que tu historia se basa en la del anime deberias poner elementos que faltaron en el anime o cosas asi por decir:Ke te encuentras con el que tiene el Primeape de Ash y peleas con el. Pero yo digo que vas muy bien tu historia es muy buena y sigue asi. --Alex 00:54 1 ene 2011 (UTC) Sip es muy genial la historia solo sigue mejorando. y la mia como esta eh tambien busco opinion yo --Alex 01:23 1 ene 2011 (UTC) mira es asi.. amigo, estoy trabando en el artwork de vicente pero como veras, debo usar una base para hacerlo (fijate que el artwork de luis esta hecho en base a el protaghonista de los videojuegos diamante y perla) y aun no creo encontrar el perfecto para vicente. Cuando lo tenga lo subire Tiinchovaldez 22:47 1 ene 2011 (UTC) bueno semos amigos y también me gusta tu historia .ANGRUBY 20:23 8 ene 2011 (UTC)ANGRUBY va bien el artwork de vicente va bien pero no me esta saliendo muy bine su ropa, por eso es que no lo termino. En pocos dias lo subire. Tu historia esta muy bien, sigue asi Tiinchovaldez 17:49 14 ene 2011 (UTC) mmm... si, me gusta. Me hizo reir cuando meowth dijo ajalejaleo! su tipica frase! jajaj sigue asi! --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 01:03 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Vas bien viejo No si vas muy bien sigue asi y mejorando yo por un lado voy a seguir con Cronicas del Campeon hasta dentro de un mes y le dare el final a New Adventures en un mes --Alex 21:33 20 ene 2011 (UTC) mira donde dice editar, vas a ver una flecha hacia abajo que esta justo al lado, debes clickearla, luego abajo aparece "MOVER". Esa opcion te deja cambiar el nombre del articulo. Suerte!. Por otro lado, me encanta tu historia, tiene mucho potencial. Lo que si, no olvides que no debes evolucionar a los pokemon tan rapido porq le quita consistencia a la historia y se corta mucho. --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 01:16 28 ene 2011 (UTC) detalle Le puse la enumeracion a tus episodio para que asi fueran mas faciles de ubicar, ademas de que se ven mejor. Ademas como tengo entendido que quiza vallas por varias regiones, sera mucho mas ordenado para el que la lea. Espero no te moleste. --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 21:33 31 ene 2011 (UTC) hola. si, me gustaria ser tu amiga. lei tu historia y me gusto, pero pienso que pones muchos pokemon de muy diversas regiones para ser tan solo la primera temporada. Por ejemplo (no es que debas hacerlo, solo es lo que yo habria hecho) en lugar de totodile, como esta en kanto podria haber sido un squirtle, y en lugar de chimchar, un charmander, y en lugar de staravia hubiera puesto a pidgeotto, pues los otros son de johto y sinnoh, entonces que capturaras alli?. Bueno es solo mi opinion, fuera de eso, me gusta bastante tu historia. Thithaa!!! 19:51 1 feb 2011 (UTC) el problema es que estoy en una quinta de vacaciones y no tengo internet, tengo que ir lejos de aqui (unos 3km) desde donde respondo tu mensaje, por lo que no estare muy activo hasta marzo. Los hago con photoshop cs5, dibujando con mi tableta (es algo parecido a un ipad, con lo que dibujas con un lapiz, pero es muuuuuy caro, yo me lo gane en un sorteo). El artwork de vicente ya esta listo, pero como no estoy en mi computadora no lo tengo aqui, asi q apenas vuelva de viaje, te lo doy. Tiinchovaldez 00:43 5 feb 2011 (UTC) mmm... que te pareceria que nos juntaramos en algun momento, quiza en azulona, en un par de capitulos? --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 21:06 8 feb 2011 (UTC) ke onda oye te gustaria algun dia hacer un cruze entre nuestras historias a y vas muy bien en la historia y sigue asi. --Crow 23:18 12 feb 2011 (UTC) ke tal si nos allamos en Fiucshia ok ke mi personaje espere al tuyo --Crow 04:35 13 feb 2011 (UTC) si me gusta la idea de encontrasrse en el concurso, pero tambien podriamos despues derrotar al equipo rocket no? luego hablamos --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 19:32 15 feb 2011 (UTC) perfecto! eso es justo lo que yo pensaba!... pero, los vamos a derrotar definitivamente hasta johto, o luego vuelven a hacer algo pequeño como en isla canela, por ejemplo?. Esq yo queria vencerlos por su plan de comercio con caramelos raros y algo mas, para que tubiera sentido, y luego reaparecerian en la misma isla canela, para otro plan, venciendolos nuevamente, y luego no aparecerian hasta johto, donde tramarian otra cosa. Nesesitamos la iniciativa, es decir: necesitamos un hecho, que nos haga vencer al equipo rocket, por ejemplo, nos roban a nuestros pokemon iniciales a cada uno, y el objetivo es salvarlos y de pasada los derrotamos. que te parece? --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 20:58 15 feb 2011 (UTC) claro Klaro ke puedes amigo,pues tengo tres administradores,Sankiii,Tiincho y QchoPatrick ellos son los administradores y tu historia ba genial. --Crow 22:23 15 feb 2011 (UTC) a ver... 1º no estoy muy seguro de lo de las islas tera, porque podria ser en isla canela, algo relacionado con mew o mewtwo, que era lo que habia pensado yo. 2º como es eso d q participa al final de la temporada de johto? 3º yo diria unos 3 capitulos app. 4º justo habia pensado en eso mismo, es buena idea que jose gane el concurso 5º si, ya empeze con una historia: Rick y Nick: Camino a la victoria, tu haraz alguna? --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 19:25 16 feb 2011 (UTC) esq emmm... ya entendi, podria ser lo de las islas, pero eso lo vemos luego, ya que queda bastante para llegar. Cuando nacho este en johto, donde estaras tu? solo por duda. Y, lo que haciamos era, que yo empezaba el capitulo y el lo terminaba, en casi todos los caitulos lo hicimos asi. --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 19:59 18 feb 2011 (UTC) ?? dos combates?? Pero se supone que es la exhibicion, luego la segunda ronda y la final, asiq es solo un combate... Por mintras voy a hacer la exhibicion. : y creo que en tu dibujo falto Growlithe... --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 00:12 22 feb 2011 (UTC) seguro? esq yo revise el Articulo y decia lo de la exhibicion y todo eso. Pero en todo caso en la exhibicion tita va a usar a cyndaquil, luego en las peleas... aun no lo decido bien. : Ahora revise bien, y parece q si son asi, pues vi el articulo de cada concurso de kanto como Este --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 18:36 22 feb 2011 (UTC) VOLVI!!!! por fin he vuelto del campo :D, asi que lo prometido es deuda, tu artowrk esta aqui!!! No use base, por que no me parecía ninguna la correcta. Espero que te haya gustado!!! Tiinchovaldez 05:42 24 feb 2011 (UTC)thumb|left emmm como era lo de las puntuaciones como lo de 28.0 y esoo esq no me acuerdoo xp --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 21:41 24 feb 2011 (UTC) Si y si! thumb|left|Swellow usando LanzallamasPrimero, aqui tienes tu imagen de Swellow y segundo, claro que puedes llamarme Martin! Saludos Tiinchovaldez 23:59 26 feb 2011 (UTC) mmm... ya termine la batalla de tita y cristian, creo que tu deberias terminar la batalla para que evoluciones a taillow como quieres o ai vemos de a poqito agregandole partes. y creo que podremos estar 2 capitulos mas despues del equipo rocket quiza... --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 18:23 1 mar 2011 (UTC) nose no tengo idea como sacar un personaje de una categoria :S. Pero ahora me voy a enfocar en la pelea de Tita y Jose, tu tambien agregale para que sea fruto de los 2 la pelea xD ii esoo po. --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 19:05 2 mar 2011 (UTC) importante se me olvido decirte, que lirian, michael y skitty son disipulos de jessie, james y meowth. Ademas queria decirte que hicieramos cualquier cosa en el siguiente capitulo, y luego vamos al casino, jugamos un poco, luego luis se enoja porque pierde muchas fichas y patea la maquina, la cual se cae y abajo de esta habia una escalera, la cual conducia ala guarida del equipo rocket. que te parece? --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 20:26 4 mar 2011 (UTC) otra cosa podrian ser utiles estas imagenes en el capituylo 38, cuando derrotamos al equipo rocket, con la fusion de los rayos de elekid y pikachu: Archivo:EP038 Pikachu y Elekid usando rayo.pngArchivo:EP038 Pikachu y Elekid usando rayo (2).png Y la ultima cosa, yo queria que los pokemon, por ejemplo el equipo rocket los captura a casi todos, nos deja con uno a cada uno (cada uno con su tipo fuego), y luego cuando se liberan, al final del capitulo, elekid los manda a volar a todos, aprendiendo Electrocañon. Y luego de eso podemos hacer cualquir cosa, y cuando nos despedimos en el ultimo capitulo juntos, tita y jose prometen evolucionar a sus vulpix, justo antes de luchar una contra la otra en el gran festival, y te parece que les aconsejaramos ir al paraiso Archivo:Eevee NB.png? --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 00:14 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Oye amigo Pronto empezare a idear el encuentro de Ax y Vicente si kieres sugerirme ideass con gusto las recibire a y oye ke tal si kada kien anota la historia delos capitulos a su estilo tu los anotas con dialogo y yo la pura historia --Crow 22:01 10 mar 2011 (UTC) si fijate me gusto tu idea con ultima baza. voy a avanzar lo que pueda ahora. : Oye, tu ssigue con el final del capitulo, ahora con absolutamente todos los pokemon de los 6, derrotamos al equipo rocket sin la ayuda de lance al final, y con lo que habiamos planeado con elekid y pikachu, (los derrotamos en el capitulo 38). Y el huevo de nacho... que pokemon era? es que crei que seria buena idea que se abriera ahora. Ademas, luego lance mencionara a drake ok?. tu teminalo pliss, si esq puedes, voy a tratar de escribir mas mañana. --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 21:58 18 mar 2011 (UTC) Oye Planeo que en el capitulo donde se encontraran nuestros personajes tu te dirijas al Gimnasio en eso Vicho ve a Ariados brillante y lo quiere atrapar pero ya era de Ax y entonces ya se conocen y pregunta que si el lider es fuerte y Ax dice que si,luego de un rato pelean.Ke tal como esta?. Crow entonces me gusto mucho tu idea con mewtwo, es muy genial. Crees que podria ser lo del hijo de giovanni? porq el es el que es tu rival en pokemon soulsilver, y el odia a los rocket, aunque podria ser que era el hermano gemelo de plata (como se llama el rival pelirrojo) y en cambio, a el si le gustaba el equipo rocket. Pero me gusto, lo vamos a hacer asi. --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 19:32 19 mar 2011 (UTC) rapidito solo tengo 2 minutos para decirte que luego de el lema del equipo rocket, meowth rebela que skitty fue su dicipulo como lirian de jesi y michael de james, luego con derrotamos a giovanni, el cual desace al equipo rocket y luego mewtwo cuando vamos saliendo destruye la base y se va. y despues lance nos menciona a drake y despues de yuun rato se va. --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 20:21 19 mar 2011 (UTC) si gran idea vamos despues de que vences a koga o mas adelante. --Crow 14:22 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Oye y tambien Los personajes viajaran juntos tambien en la Isla Canela y luego nos dirigimos a las isla sevii despues de ganarle a Blaine. --Crow 17:12 21 mar 2011 (UTC) yy y si lo hacemos tambien como el de sinnoh al que entraron ash dawn y brock, en el cual te daban un pokemon y tenias q ganarte su amistad para luego pelear con el? --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 23:13 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Amigo ke tal si le decimos a Martin que si lo encontramos en Isla Canela y que despues de que los tres nos enfrentamos a Blaine:Primero Ax,luego Drake y luego Vicho.Y el Profesor Oak nos llama que los tres debemos ir a las Islas Sevii ya que tiene una gran crisis y nos despedimos momentaneamente de nuestros acompañantes mientras que ellos se enfrenten a Blaine nosotros iremos a las Islas a ayudar.Ke te parece? Crow 23:41 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Oye me comento crow sobre la idea de los tres en isla canela y la verdad que me pareció muy interesante, me pareció una muy buena idea. Desp lo arreglamos bien, saludos Tiinchovaldez 20:40 24 mar 2011 (UTC) PD: La foto de Ambipom la estoy trantando de hacer porque necesito alguna de cualquier pokémon usando ultima baza en el anime, para extraerlo de ahi y ponersela a un Ambipom, por lo que me ahorrarias triempo si me dices en q episodio usan ese ataque cualqier pokemon asi puedo hacer la imagen. Tiinchovaldez 20:40 24 mar 2011 (UTC) hey amigo Oye en el proximo capitulo ya hacemos nos cruzamos o aun no tu nadamas dime. para empezar a idear el episodio completo tambien. --Crow 23:31 27 mar 2011 (UTC) ya ya acabe el primer episodio que tal esta? --Crow 00:15 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Estan excelentes Solo ahi ke decirle a Martin del cap donde empieza a salir ok estan excelentes. --Crow 18:45 4 abr 2011 (UTC) buenos capitulos amigo me parecieron ideas muy interesantes y originales para nuestros capitulos pero creo que el de "a la deriva en alta mar" habria que divirlo en dos: uno en el q estamos en el barco nos conocemos etc, y finalmente se hunde y el segundo el q aparecemos en la isla, la inspeccionamos y finalmente nos damos cuenta de que es isla canela. Tiinchovaldez 23:21 4 abr 2011 (UTC) no si te gusta la idea se me ocurrio que despues los pokemon que usamos en el campamento nos sigan para irse con nosotros, no se quieras hacerlo, pero a tita y luis les encanto la idea. --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 00:04 5 abr 2011 (UTC) listo ya termine con el capitulo, si quieres cambiar algo para que sea mejor, solo hazlo. --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 00:15 6 abr 2011 (UTC) Bueno Como solo recibi 2 historias solo pude decidir ke la ke me gusto mas fue la tuya asi ke kreo ke tu ganaste ajja felicidades,creo que podria hacer la batallamas larga solo debo recordar barias cosas a y claro ke puede hacer una cuenta jej cuidate y saludos. --Crow 17:59 6 abr 2011 (UTC) Bueno Como solo recibi 2 historias solo pude decidir ke la ke me gusto mas fue la tuya asi ke kreo ke tu ganaste ajja felicidades,creo que podria hacer la batallamas larga solo debo recordar barias cosas a y claro ke puede hacer una cuenta jej cuidate y saludos. --Crow 17:59 6 abr 2011 (UTC) se me ocurrio se me ocurrio que en nuestro encuentro con Crow, que el capitulo en q me conocen (ustedes estan desde 2 antes) sea el 46 para ambas historias, hacia arrancariamos el Conquistando Kanto -4- o Mi Viajke Pokémon Comienza -4- al mismo tiempo y sería mas ordenado. Es por eso que tendrían que ser el cap 43 y 44 los q estas con Crow solo. Dime si te gusta la idea, saludos Tiinchovaldez 22:12 6 abr 2011 (UTC) Ke tal si ago 2 capitulos antes de conocer a Drake asi namas me abisas ke piensas Crow 03:56 8 abr 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey amigoi ke tal,jeje oye te aViso que cambie a ElectiVire e los capitulos espero ke no te moleste. Archivo:Pikachu_NB.pngCrow Archivo:Electabuzz_NB.png Oye te keria abisar ke el cruze entre nosotros lo puse en Heart Fire & Soul Leaf-4 para que todos lo hagamos en el 4 ok.. Archivo:Pikachu_MM.pngCrow 01:46 11 abr 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Electivire_MM.png cuantos tu solo llegaras hasta la quinta parte de mi viaje pokemon comienza!? porque eso seria hasta el episodio 75, podria incluir una sexta pero mas cortita que tubiera hasta el 83, haciendolo como ash. q te parec la ideaa? --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 15:38 16 abr 2011 (UTC) totalmente vale la pena totalmente, estoy seguro. yo tambien lo voy a hacer, quiero hacerlo con la misma cantidad (83). oye, a proposito, despues de kanto, iras a johto, las islas naranjas o a cual region? (yo digo porque yo estoy indeciso entre esas dos, sobre a cual ir primero). --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 19:20 16 abr 2011 (UTC) perfecto! tienes toda la razon, no tendria emocion si el personaje principal no apareciera en la temporada, ademas, yo tambien pensaba en ir a johto. por cierto, que piensas del capitulo que estoy terminando (41). --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 19:40 16 abr 2011 (UTC) Esta muy bueno! El capitulo esta muy bueno pero creo que la batalla de Charmander y Golbat durara un poco mas para que no evolucionara tan rapido. Y tu que opinas de los mios (me refiero desde el 41 al 45). --Nagovipo 19:51 16 abr 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo pienso que... en general me gustaron mucho los 5, lo unico que no me gusto, fue que nacho no atrapara un eevee, lo encontre nose, raro creo que seria la palabra. pero fuera de eso me gustaron del 41 al 45 --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 20:19 16 abr 2011 (UTC) amigo boy a acer algo boy a poner que Ax,Lucas y Leaf ban a las Isla Canela y pelean con Blaine,luego regresan a Ciudad Fucshia,porque creo que ya le puse mucho relleno jejje aun asi ban a bolber a Ciudad Fucshia para nuestro encuentro y luego bolbemos todos al barco a la isla canela y ahi sale drake y Ax be como le ganan ustedes a Blaine que te parece? Archivo:Typhlosion_NB.pngCrow 03:13 18 abr 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Pikachu_NB.png buena historia! amigo, me encanta como esta quedando tu historia, creo q cada vez es mejor. solo una cosa: creo que los pokemon de jose deben tambien evolucionar de otra forma: los tres q evolucionaron fueron en la batalla final del concurso q participaron. Solo eso, el resto es genial! Tiinchovaldez 22:28 18 abr 2011 (UTC) pd: espero con ansias nuestro encuentro pensado yo tenia pensado que como tendriamos varias temporadas (tu, martin y yo, pues zdark hace varias historias de un solo viaje), quedaramos cerca de los 16 mejores, ya que vicente, drake y brandon son novatos aun, y luego ir mejorando (como ash que en kanto quedo en los 16 mejores, en johto y hoenn entre los 8 mejores y en sinnoh). Lo de la liga johto y nacho me gusto, es buena idea, pero cuando nacho sea lider de gimancio, vicente y jose viajaran solos a otro lugar como hoenn por ejemplo?. Pero en fin, me gusta lo del equipo rocket, y todavia nose en que lugar quedarian de la liga, pues no e pensado mucho en eso :S. --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 22:16 20 abr 2011 (UTC) Liga Amigo, todo bien? te digo que leí lo que pusieron con Sankiii y me pareció muy buena idea lo de que quedemos entre los 16 mejores. Despues, lo de Nacho también me gustó, pero hay una cosa. Yo tenía planeado ganar la Liga Johto con Drake, ya verás porque. Si quieres puede ser la semifinal o final contra Nacho. Era eso nada más. Saludos, y espero nuestro encuentro! Tiinchovaldez 16:24 21 abr 2011 (UTC) Hey Oye lei lo de los 16 mejores es buena idea,en jotho yo kiero dejar a Ax en los 4 mejores,asi seria una gran mejoria jajja Archivo:Pikachu_MM.pngCrowArchivo:Typhlosion_NB.png mejor ai si po, qea mucho mejor asi. --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 23:04 21 abr 2011 (UTC) idea se me ocurrio una idea divertida, bueno en realidad a mi hermana, y la voy a poner altiro para q no se me olvide luego. dijo que cuando ambipom vomitaba en vicho, un poco antes de sacar a croconaw, vicho intentaba sacarse los pantalosnes y jose no lo dejaba y le decia que hiciera algo util y sacara a croconaw para limpiarse y vicho le dice cualquier otra cosa y esta le hace un chichon y luego se limpia con croconaw. yo me rei cuando lo sugirio. q piensas? --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 17:11 22 abr 2011 (UTC) otra cosa y cuando expulses al equipo rocket de la fabrica, podrias poner que huyen hacia el sureste de fucsia?. pues yo queria hacer algo con ellos en ciudad gub, asi tendrian relacion y podria hacer que uno de ellos hablara sobre un chico con un ambipom que hace poco habia frustrado uno de sus planes. --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 17:43 22 abr 2011 (UTC) dos opciones amigo, tengo una idea de como podría ser el desenlace de johto. Creo que reune lo que queremos todos ademas de que me parece una excelente idea. Es este mira: Que Nacho este en las semi de johto y el equipo rocket interrumpe su batalla. Nacho salva a todos y despues de que reaunuda su batalla, pierde. Despues de que termina la liga, le ofrecen el puesto de líder de gimnasio debido a la valentia con la cual vencio al equipo rocket. Era eso nada mas, espero que te guste. Saludos Tiinchovaldez 20:05 22 abr 2011 (UTC) nacho estube pensando... como quedaria nacho en la semi final de la liga johto si el no hace batallas de gimnacio? --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 01:21 23 abr 2011 (UTC) si... pero que va a pasar con jose mientras estan en johto? --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 15:08 23 abr 2011 (UTC) una cosa deverias, cuando jose habla con su madre despues de ganar la batalla, hacer que la madre le confiese que ella le habia equipado una piedra solar a gloom, para que mas adelante evolucionara, y jose le decia: ya lo sabia, que creeias? que pensaba que habia evolucionado con un dia soleado? ajaajajaj. seria divertido y daria la logica necesaria. Saludos.--Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 18:28 25 abr 2011 (UTC) me parece mejor si.. me parece mejor que en vez de que los capitulos sean'' A la deriva en alta mar (pt1 y 2) sean 'Haciendo nuevos amigos 'y' A la deriva en alta mar. Creo que es mas original. Solo eso Tiinchovaldez 03:22 27 abr 2011 (UTC) oye esta kedando genial pero ahi un pequeño error Ax aun no conoce a Brandon lo ibamos a conocer hasta mi pelea en el ultimo gimnasio hahah pero lo demas esta genial. Ay este Gabite ya habia ebolucionado jajajpero eso yo nolo cambie jeje loboy a modificar. --Crow 12:30 27 abr 2011 (UTC) ? hola, tu historia esta kedando genial, Te gustaria q nueatras historias se cruzaran? ANGRUBY 21:12 27 abr 2011 (UTC) Hey Ok hazlo y te esta kedando genial jaj crees ke debo empezar el cap ke sigue? Crow una cosa amigo como estas? queria decirte unas cosas ya q van a empezar el capitulo del barco. Para cuando ustedes vayan al barco, el torneo ya va a haber terminado al igual que el concurso. Mi idea es que cuando suben al barco, hombres y mujeres se separan. Ustedes me podrían ver pelear contra un chico cualquiera y me saludan y nos conocemos, al mismo tiempo que Jose Alvar ve a Vicky practicando combinaciones y se hacen amigas. Despues todos nos presentamos y sigue el capitulo con tu idea de los rocket. Solo eso, saludos Tiinchovaldez 20:39 28 abr 2011 (UTC) lo siento! thumb|left|Ambipom usando Ultima Bazalo siento, ya tenia la imagen de Ambipom lista pero me habia olvidado de subirla, justo era la misma que me habias pasado jajaja. Saludos y disculpas otra vez Tiinchovaldez 01:57 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Estupendo Tu idea es genial, me parece bien, tratare de avansar lo mas rapido en la historia.ANGRUBY 22:33 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola Nago Hola nago, la verdad no e leido tu novela, pero la leo, no tengo problema, aunque si, tengo un problema, las novelas que ise, no se, al momento de hacerlas estoy inspirado, pero despues de hacer uno o dos capitulos, se me va todo, me gustaria que me durara, no se, que me dieras alguna idea para una buena novela, uno como al estilo de Mi viaje pokemon, y si quisieras, ayudarme en ella, yo te daria titulo por tu ayuda, y con eso de amigos, claro que acepto, me dices que pokemon te pongo ;D Me conocen como Kan ¿Me quiere conocer? 21:50 30 abr 2011 (UTC) Jose Artwork thumb|left|Espero que te guste! Un regalo para ti, espero que te guste amigo! Es el artwork de tu hermana, Jose Alvar, lo hice basado en tus dibujos. Saludos! Tiinchovaldez 19:02 3 may 2011 (UTC) De nada De nada, para algo estan los amigos cierto? Tiinchovaldez 19:12 3 may 2011 (UTC) artwork hare el artwork en cuanto pueda, pero primero quiero terminar con estos capitulos antes de el encuentro asi puedo escribir alguno yo. Te quiero pedir una cosa, te molestaria que yo peleara segundo contra Blaine? El decide pelear contra ti primero porque te conoce. Era eso si no te molestaba, saludos Tiinchovaldez 22:06 4 may 2011 (UTC) Hey ke tal si Ke tal si todos se encuentran con Blake y Nicole de Los ribales de Drake y vicky y Daniel Joch rival de vicho y mientras Drake y vicho enfrentan a Blaine los otros se enfrentan a ellos,ke tal e? jejej dimesi debo hacerlo --Crow 01:18 5 may 2011 (UTC) en mi opinion Deberias dejarlo asi ya que la historia ba bien asi,tyo tambien tengo pokémon de Sinnoh y Jhotho en las otras sagas podrias decir que atrapas de nuebo o algo asi,eso es lo kepienso ke no le cambies nada. --Crow 20:06 8 may 2011 (UTC) para mi para mi debes hacer lo que tu quieras, al fin y al cabo es tu historia. Si quieres, yo puedo cambiarte lo de los pokemon, tengo un programa conn el q lo haces en cuestion de segundos. Si quieres cambiarlo, solo me dices. Saludos Tiinchovaldez 22:10 8 may 2011 (UTC) mira dejalo exactamente como esta, y por ejemplo, en sinnoh, en lugar de tener otro chimchar, te las arreglas para tener un charmander (haciendo, como por ejemplo q el profe oak te lo regale o nazca de un huevo) y en johto, atrapas un squirtle, rellenando asi los pokemon luego, y en sinnoh, atrapas un pidgey tambien, para no tener otro staraptor. me captas la idea?. Un buen escritor sabe arreglarselas luego. Te recomiendo que lo hagas asi. : Y otra cosa, te recomiendo captures una manada de pokemon de la misma especie, para que estes como drake y brandon (manada de krabby y tauros respectivamente) y ademas otros pokemon mas, para que en la liga todos tengamos alrededor de la misma cantidad. me entiendes?. Porque drake y brandon tienen 5 pokemon con el profe (o su madre) y una manada de la misma especie de pokemon. --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 00:10 10 may 2011 (UTC) oye hice un gran cambio en el primer y segundo capitulo de Sankonmon, si no estas muy ocupado, podrias leerlos y darme tu opinion? --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 01:31 10 may 2011 (UTC) oye no se sia sea muy bueno que la manada sea de nidoran machos y hembras, pienso que podria ser solo de machos (ya que como drake tiene a nidoqueen, asi hacer diferencia), aunque no se si nidoran♂ sea de los que vive en manada :S. Deberias investigar en wikidex sobre los pokemon del safari y sobre los que son como manadas, pero tal vez podria funcionar con los nidoran♂. --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 23:48 12 may 2011 (UTC) amigo amigo, debes dejar las imagenes q pongo yo de las medallas, que son las q se en en el estilo de wikia de nuestra pagina, que tiene el fondo negro. No se cual es el estilo que tienes tu en tu usuario, pero el de la pagina es el nueov de wikia, asi q para q se vea mejor ponemos las imagenes asi: Archivo:Medalla_Roca.png y NO asi: Archivo:Medalla_Roca2.png Para probar el otro estilo de wikia, que es el que usamos en la pagina, ve a donde dice "Mis Preferencias" y cambialo por el nueov estilo de wikia. Tiinchovaldez 20:29 14 may 2011 (UTC) Es facil Es relamente facil, arriba a la derecha en la pantalla, clickeas en donde dice "Mis preferencias" y ahi bajas un poco y en donde dice "SITE LAYOUTS" clickeas donde dice "Nuevo estilo de wikia". Despues le das a guardar y listo Tiinchovaldez 20:40 14 may 2011 (UTC) weno weno podemos ser amigos no tengo problemas--Bismoke 22:26 20 may 2011 (UTC) bueno tu historia en si esta buena pero ummm no te lo tomes a mal pero no me gusta como dibujas pienzo que alguien de 12 años no deberia dibujar haci--Bismoke 22:33 20 may 2011 (UTC) ya hay mirado la pag principal de sankonmon o no el dibujo lo hice yo--Bismoke 16:05 21 may 2011 (UTC)haci Archivo:Sankonmon personajes principales.jpg --Bismoke 16:05 21 may 2011 (UTC) claro, igual ya sabes no la estas haciendo solo, sino que acuerdate q yo emepze el capitulo e hice mi batalla.. si quieres te ayudo claro.. en cuanto a lo otro, estoy siempre conectado, tu solo dejame un msj y yo lo leere com ahora Tiinchovaldez 17:20 21 may 2011 (UTC) vixo oye, podrias hacer que luego, mientras enfrentan a las aves, aparezca el profesor namba?. Esque como el equipo rocket se marcha de krad, el prof. namba se va enseguida a las islas sete con los demas rocket, y se me ocurrio que ustedes tambien se podrian equivocar con su nombre. --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 18:46 29 may 2011 (UTC) yo digo mejor q lo hagamos doble, total... Hacemos las exhibiciones y las batallas doble y, una cosa, no crees que jose siendo aun novata porque esta en su primer viaje, deberia perder por lo menos un concursoo?. Piensalo. Y hagamoslo todo con batallas dobles, dicendo que es un gran festival especial por los 100 años que se lleba celebrando y por eso seria entero doble, y pienso que deberia durar 2 capitulos para que cupiera todo sin agrandar un capitulo mas de lo necesario. Te gusta?. --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 00:59 1 jun 2011 (UTC) gran festival amigo yo creo que el gran festival debería ser como el se sinnoh, echale un vistazo Gran Festival de Sinnoh. Primero la excibicion doble, despues la ronda de 32, despues la de 16 y perderian en los 8 mejores (todas batallas dobles). Asi podrían usar a los 6 pokémon distintos de su equipo y quedarían en una buena clasificación. Lo que si creo que deberían ser 3 episodios, uno donde nos encontramos + excibiciones, otro de las rondas de 32 y 16 y el último donde pierden y cada uno toma su camino. Tiinchovaldez 01:17 1 jun 2011 (UTC) PD: Lo que si creo es que deberiamos ganar nuestra 8va medalla, ir al gran festival, luego hacer la preparacion para la liga y el viaje hacia ella y por ultima la liga, el regreso a casa y vamos a Johto duda episodios johto amigo tengo una duda, estaba calculando y vi que si hacemos como el anime, esta temporada tendría 83 episodios, aglo razonable. Pero los de johto son 157 o 158 no se exactamente, casi el doble. Tu haras todos esos o crees que es exagerado y haras menos? Si son menos, cuantos aproximadamente? Tiinchovaldez 03:35 1 jun 2011 (UTC) idea de martin me gusta la idea de martin de ganar la 8 medalla y luego el gran festival, sobre este ultimo, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con todas las partes. Pd: En johto yo hare la misma cantidad de capitulos que salen en el anime, (por cierto, son como 3 temporadas en johto, por eso tantots capitulos). Pienso que seria perfecto, porque asi, evolucionaria varios de los pokemon que atraparemos alli sin que cada 2 capitulos evolucionara 1, y asi capturamos todo lo necesario y daria tiempo a los capitulos de diversion, q asi es como llamo a como por ejemplo en los que no pasa nada importante pero son diivertidos, como los de antes de que chimchar de ash evolucione. Pd2: Pienso que para que estubieramos los 3 mas parejos el chimchar de vicente deberia evolucionar. Pd3: Yo me voy a fijar un poco mas en el equipo de luis, tu deberias hacer lo mismo con el de nacho. --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 00:14 2 jun 2011 (UTC) u.u yo iba a hacer algo parecido con zdark... pero no se a conectado hace tiempo :S --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 00:45 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Jja si no estado escribiendo debido a que mi computadora estaba descompuesta y aparte estoy presentando examenes pero creo que ya podre volver ok jeje.-Crow 02:30 7 jun 2011 (UTC) dibujo el dibujo nuevo de mi viaje pokemon quedo genial!. pero solo me quedo una duda: la copa con la que esta jose es la del gran festival!? --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 19:04 9 jun 2011 (UTC) grax sii soi un anciano!! ahora tengo 14! asjoasojasjo. oye, cual pokemon crees q deberia dejar con el profe oak para tener el huevo en el equipo? --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 16:46 10 jun 2011 (UTC) una cosilla no ibamos a hacer la pelea de ninetales en el gran festival con los de tita y jose?. --[[Usuario:Sankiii|★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!]] 16:11 16 jun 2011 (UTC) hay si algo mas presentable mejor--Bismoke 20:57 18 jun 2011 (UTC) sisi hacelo no +, no importa, pero q te salga bien si lo de pidgeot con el equipo rocket :). y lo del gran festival me parece genial, voy a poner en pausa los capitulos anteriores a ese que aun no escribo para que hagamos lo del gran festival y luego cuando lo terminemos escribo lo que falte. Sankiii. (lo escribi asi porq no veo el boton de firmar xD) oye podrias hacer el pase de tita??. esq lo intente hacer pero no me sale :S. eso, a la noxe cuando vuelva del cole escribo algo del capitulo :D. X cierto, el dibujo te quedo super bn. --[[Usuario:Sankiii|★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!]] 15:42 24 jun 2011 (UTC) oveo lo q sea para hacerla mejor xD --[[Usuario:Sankiii|★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!]] 17:19 25 jun 2011 (UTC) volvi!! amigo al fin volvi a la pagina.. lo q habia pasado es q yo juego al rugby y me habia quebrado un dedo y no podía escribir en el computador -.- Por fin ya pasaron los benditos 15 dias y puedo seguir escribiendo!! Por cierto, tu historia esta quedando genial, sigue asi PD: Me podrías hacer un pase para Vicky? PD2: Te hare el huevo de Buizel lo más pronto posible PD3: El artwork de Nacho esta quedando genial. De base use el antiguo Drake, y le cambie algunas prendas. Cuando este listo lo subo Tiinchovaldez 20:58 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Disculpa la demora, pero los pokemon que Ang va a tener en el encuentro con Vicho, es Blastoise, un Flareon, Pidgeotto, Dratini, Butterfree y Golduck. Tambien qiero decir que voy a participar en el Gran Festival.ANGRUBY 23:56 25 jun 2011 (UTC) PD: Trato de abansar lo mas rapido posible en la historia. exhibicion en la historia en la parte de exhibiciones vamos a poner las exhibiciones de los rivales (Katalina x ejemplo) o solo saltamos a la puntuacion que les dieron?. Y otra cosa, si ssigues escribiendo el capitulo hoy (esq no me viene la inspiracion aun), se me ocurrio q en el gran festival, hicieran una etapa especial donde debes vestir a todos los pokemon de tu equipo con un atuendo identico a cada uno que combine con todos. Tita los vestia con un tutu de ballet y muchos moños, entonces larvitar pregunta si se ve obesa y ninetales le dice q se ve riduculo (en idioma pokemon x cierto) y slowpoke (q tita se lo pide al profesor para una exhibicion junto a Squirtle) dice q... bueno, mejor dsps lo lees para q te rias tu. --[[Usuario:Sankiii|★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!]] 18:41 26 jun 2011 (UTC) otra idea... Se me ocurrio algo mira, en el gran festival peleo con Jose en los 8vo o 16 de final y ella gana, luego nos volvemos a ver en la pelea de la liga. Dime que te parece la idea. ANGRUBY 01:27 27 jun 2011 (UTC) nuevo pase amigo, se me ocurrio mejorar un poco los pases para el Gran Festival que hiciste, tu dime si te gusta, si no quieres podemos seguir usando el viejo claro esta. Saludos, Tiinchovaldez 22:17 29 jun 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Pase_de_Vicky_Kanto.png capitulo oye, hice q tita leyera el capitulo de las exhibiciones y dijo que como era tan largo podian bien ser dos, uno de las exhibiciones y el otro del desfile, pues es muy largo si lo vez bien. y asi ademas tendriamos un capitulo extra luego de ese de exhibiciones algo con la palabra desfile y los otros se moverian un lugar mas abajo (los capitulos, x ejemplo el 69 pasa a ser el 70 porq el de desfile seria el nuevo 69) q piensas eh? --[[Usuario:Sankiii|★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!]] 00:28 30 jun 2011 (UTC) x cierto cuando agas q buneary evolucione, te conviene hace q aprenda varios ataques mas porq tiene solo 4. eso. --[[Usuario:Sankiii|★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!]] 14:14 30 jun 2011 (UTC) desfile oye, en el desfile de jose faltaron los ataques. --[[Usuario:Sankiii|★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!]] 02:06 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Ola Vicente Mucho sin hablar jajaja te puedo pedir un favor me puedes ayudar escribiendo el cap ke me falta de las aves legendarias eske ultimamente estdo muy ocupado jaja gracias por escuchar --Crow 14:40 2 jul 2011 (UTC) pelea entonces, las tres pasan a octavos de final, luego pelean tita y jose ninetales contra ninetales, empatan o que?, para que ninguna pase. Y vicky pierde. asi las tres quedan en octavos de final no?. PD: el cap. 60 lo voy a terminar segun pueda. talvez mañana. --[[Usuario:Sankiii|★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!]] 01:21 6 jul 2011 (UTC) internet oye, tengo oidia i mañana pa q escribamos el capitulo de la pelea tita vs. jose, porq compre 2 dias d banda ancha movil porq nos vamos a cambiar a claro en un time (vtr traidor q esta cortao -.-), asiq voy a aprovechar lo mas posible el tiempo. --[[Usuario:Sankiii|★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!]] 18:50 16 jul 2011 (UTC) no problem too lo contrario, es mas, estaba a punto de decirte que lo hicieras, en serio!!!!! si quede como ºOº como la sra cuando jose se iba a registrar i empujo a alguien xD, pero en serio dije este me leyo la mente :B en serio!!!. Bueno en fin, era lo mejor porq como tu historia ya no es en primera persona como antes. Pd: ahora voy a corregir los datos de mi pag. para que los entiendas mejor, pues creo que los mal interpretaste, y eso es lo menos privado que pude poner xD, cualkiera q pase conmigo aunque sea un dia, sabe todo eso de mi. --[[Usuario:Sankiii|★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!]] 20:45 25 ago 2011 (UTC) y si... vete al gaz xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD asjoasjoasjoas. --[[Usuario:Sankiii|★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!]] 23:09 25 ago 2011 (UTC) frase oye, tita me dijo q te preguntara q significa vete al gaz... aunque no niego que a mi tambien me da curiosidad :3 --[[Usuario:Sankiii|★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!''']] 14:41 7 sep 2011 (UTC) gracias, cual quier duda te consultare. saludos, JAMH0393